Reach Out
by Alice1257
Summary: Edward left. Nearly six years later Bella is changed and the only person that knows is Carlisle. Both of them are staying in the same house...alone...what will come of their time spent together? Suck @ summeries! Try it! R&R! Bella/Carlisle
1. Prologue

**A/N I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters…SM does…I don't even own Carlisle… *sniffle*…*sob***

It has been five years, seven months, twenty-seven days, and four minutes since Edward left. Every second of everyday I still cower at the thought of him, the thought of what he did to me. I don't love him, let me make that clear. I am afraid of him. He promised he would come back to terrorize me once again, and boy oh boy do I believe him. He came back once before, who's to say he won't do it again.

I do not love Edward Cullen. Instead a new face haunts my dreams and thoughts. A new vampire owns my heart.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters…SM does…I don't even own Carlisle… *sniffle*…*sob***

"Hello Bella" I spun around in my chair to come face to face with Victoria.

"Hey" I said in a board voice. I really didn't care if she offed me right now, it would probably improve things on a big scale actually.

"Let me tell you something Bella" She began, squatting down next to me. "Since your Edward killed my James, I've been feeling very lonely. I think it would be fair if I killed you, you understand right? Mate for a mate? Eye for an Eye?" I shrugged again.

"Whatever. You are wasting your time." I told her, staring into her eyes. "He left" Her eyes widened.

"Ahhh…I see" She paused deep in thought. "He may have broken your heart, but I need to break his heart. He would hate it if you were immortal" My eyes brightened.

"You are going to try to change me?"

"I'm not going to try, I am" She leaned forward and bite into the creamy flesh of my left wrist.

Pain engulfed me, but I was nothing compared to what I had been going through the past month. Victoria picked me up in her arms and started running. She set me down on a soft bed and left.

My nose quickly realized this was a Cullen house and I was in Jasper's room. I couldn't identify the scent but I fell in love with it instantly.

I lay alone for two days, thinking hard about what I wanted to do when I awoke. On the third she returned.

"Read this when you awaken" She whispered into my ear. Then she left to greet a man downstairs. "Henry!" She exclaimed. I heard her run over to him and run into his arms. He kissed her lightly on the cheek in return.

"How nice to see you Victoria." Then I lost track of their conversation as my heart slammed to a stop. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

Everything was…different. Clear. Defined. I could even see the tiny dust particles floating in the air. I looked down at the note and read it quickly.

Dearest Bella,

I know you think I hate you but really I don't. When I bit you I realized how similar the two of us are. We have both lost ones we love deeply. I would be honored if you would join my coven, or should I say 'Our Coven'

You should also know that I am now a vegetarian!

Victoria

I smiled softly and ran down the stairs, amazed at my own speed and gracefulness.

I found her leaning against the counter, there was no need for words, and we understood each other. I ran up to her and embraced her tightly.

"Yes?" She asked pulling away gently. I smiled and kissed her cheek softly.

"Yes" She smiled and turned me around so I was facing the male.

He was heavily built with brown hair and scarlet eyes. He reminded me a lot of Emmett, especially with the dimples in his cheek when he smiled. Which he was doing a lot of.

"Bella meet Henry. I asked him to come over so we could see if you have any special talents. He has a gift for knowing what other people's powers are." I grinned and him and stuck out my hand to him.

"Nice to meet you Henry" I told him, momentarily stunned at the bell sound in my voice. He took my hand and kissed the back of it gently.

"It is an honor to meet such a talented and beautiful lady" he told me flirtatiously.

"Henry here is a big flirt, you will get used to it" Victoria laughed. "So does she have any powers?" He nodded.

"Quite a few actually" We waited a few moments before talking.

"And?" I asked nervously.

"Shielding, reading minds and projecting thoughts. You also are a sponge, so now you have the gift of finding others gifts. You are also empathetic and hypnotic. Underneath all that there is something more, something I haven't discovered before." I grinned.

"I always knew I was special" I told them seriously.

"It's almost like you can see what other people are doing through their minds and if you wish it, control them." I closed my eyes and thought of Esme. Sweet, loving, kind Esme.

It was as if I was being sucked down a tube. Suddenly I wasn't in that kitchen, instead I was in a room and it was snowing outside. I was sitting in a living room, Carlisle's arms around me. We were watching Emmett comb Rosalie's hair quietly.

I jumped back into my own head and grinned,

"That is sooooooooo cool!" I shrieked.

"Did I mention you are also telekinetic?" He told me.

"Look I kinda want Carlisle to be here you know for emotional support…do you mind playing a messed up game with me?" Victoria grinned; this was her kind of thing.

"Of course" We went to the living room and sat down. We thought up a plan and then I took out my phone and dialed Carlisle's cell. At the same time I went into his head.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters…SM does…I don't even own Carlisle… *sniffle*…*sob***

He was still sitting with Esme when her phone went off in their room. He stood up and ran up to her room and answered her phone.

"Hello?" he asked in his perfect voice. Somehow that voice reminded me of the Pacific sea just off the coast of Ireland. I had gone there as a kid and never got the pictures or the sounds out of my head.

"Don't move." I hissed in a perfect copy of Victoria's voice. "Is Edward in the house? Can he read your mind right now? Answer yes or no."

"No" he answered truthfully, fear radiating off of him.

"Calm down!" I hissed, "Jasper will be up in a moment if he feels all that fear coming off of you!" I waited until he calmed down.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Don't talk!" Henry barked.

"Do you know who this is? Answer yes or no."

"Yes" he breathed.

"Good. Now I have your girl here. Your Bella" he stiffened. On cue Victoria whimpered in a perfect version of my human voice,

"Carlisle…"

"What do you want?" he asked again. "I swear if you hurt _my _Isabella I will kill you slowly and painfully" he growled, putting special emphasis on the _my Isabella_ part. My dead heart fluttered in my stone cold chest however he had to think this was real so Henry brought his hand down on the table, imitating the sound of a slap, to which Victoria screamed in my voice.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk?" he growled.

"I want you Carlisle" I told him in a sweet voice. "Now you are going to follow my instructions alright?" No answer. "Yes or no?"

"Yes" I smiled at Victoria who mouthed,

"This is fun!" I smiled wider and nodded.

"First tell me where you are"

"Alaska" he whispered.

"Good. Go to the window open it and jump out, and run to the forest" he did so without hesitation. "You are doing very well Carlisle." I praised. "Keep running as straight as possible" We waited in silence as he ran.

"Now keep running until you reach the Pacific. When you reach it jump in and swim to Minnesota. You have a house there correct?"

"Yes"

"We are here, waiting. Now I am going to hang up now so don't try anything funny you hear? I have eyes and ears on you as we speak. I am following your every move. Do you understand?"

"Yes" he breathed. I chuckled.

"Goodbye Carlisle, and by the way" I paused.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Nice shirt. I like the color blue on you, it makes you look sexy" With that I hung up.

"That was fun!" Victoria told me happily.

"Yes it was!" I agreed. I smiled at Henry.

"Thank you for the help." He flashed me a grin,

"No problem. Do you mind if I hang around? I love drama and you seem to have tons surrounding you" I rolled my eyes.

"NO!" Victoria screamed. I stared at her in shock. "Sorry," she mumbled, ashamed.

"What is it sweetheart?" Henry asked, stepping closer to her.

"I don't think we should stay" he raised his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"I…I…" she looked at me for help so I quickly looked into her mind and laughed silently.

"I think," I began, "What Victoria is trying to say is that she doesn't think the Cullen's would feel to good about her being with me." I smirked, "Not to mention the fact that she likes you a lot and doesn't want to share you with me." Henry started laughing.

"It's not funny" Victoria mumbled. That made him stop.

"No, no its not" he took her hands. "For your information, I think the Cullen's would kill you on the spot." He pulled her in for a hug. "I like you too" he whispered. "and I would be honored if you would travel with me" Victoria nodded at this.

"Now what do we do now that's settled?" I asked.

"Aren't you thirsty?" Victoria asked. I shook my head,

"Not a bit"

"Wow!" She muttered.

"Let's work on your powers now" Henry suggested.

So for the next twelve hours we practiced my powers. By the end of the twelfth hour I had mastered everything except for the emotion reading.

_Break time!_ Victoria thought. She threw something at me and I caught it, it was a clear bottle of blood. _Drink up! I would have taken you hunting but I'm too lazy._

I smiled at her and took a sip of the blood. My eyes widened as soon as the liquid hit my tongue. It tasted good! Before I realized it I had drained the bottle.

_Good huh?_ Henry thought, smirking. I rolled my eyes at him.

_Whatever, at least I have an excuse. I am a newborn! _I retorted.

_Craziest newborn I ever met. I mean come on you seem to be centuries old, not hours._ I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

Suddenly I sensed another person's thoughts.

_Almost there!_ Carlisle's thoughts hissed. _I am going to rip that redheaded bitches head off for touching a hair on _my Isabella's_ head. _I laughed at this.

"He's here" I announced quietly. "Run"

**A/N Do you know what this means? Bella and Carlisle ALONE!**

**When I reach 10 reviews I will post three more chapters!**


	4. IMPORTANT!

**A/N**

**I have decided to put this story up for adoption! I cannot get into it…**

**Is anyone interested?**

**PM me if you are!**

**~mary**


End file.
